


Let's get boba

by l1ls3b



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ls3b/pseuds/l1ls3b
Summary: *SPOILERS******This story is set to occur in Season 3, right after Rebecca rejects everyone's attempted intervention and can't be found. Heather and Valencia have spent a lot of time with each other in the past, and Rebecca's brutal take-downs lead them to each other in a stressful time. Very fluffy.





	Let's get boba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinency/gifts).



After spending the night searching for Rebecca, Heather left to go get breakfast with Hector and his silken arms.  
“Oh my god, these burritos are amazing,” Heather says, rolling her eyes up in ecstasy, half a bite still in her mouth. “How did you hear about this place?”  
Hector, made sure to swallow his food before responding, “My mom and I come here all time. It’s definitely in our top five favorite brunch spots in East West Covina.”  
“Oh, uh, cool. So I guess you’re really close with your mom then,” Heather says, expressionless. 

“Yeah, we’re pretty tight. It’s lucky actually, Sunday is usually our Mac n’ Cheese n’ Cheesy movie day, but she recently had her gallbladder removed and is strictly forbidden from anything that could be categorized as food porn. Poor mom, it’ll be just straight liquid coming outta her. Gotta keep her healthy and regular!”  
Heather, working on a gigantic mouthful of food, swallows uncomfortably at the thought of Hectors mom’s bowel movements. After she finishes she manages to comment,“Wow, um, that is really…special?”  
“Yeah, we make a really great team the two of us,” Hector says smiling, looking off up into the distance. “Anyway, I cannot believe what is going on with Rebecca. I mean I can but like, wow, she has really lost it, she is straight-up crazy!”  
“Hey! You know, she has not had an easy time, and even though she can be like, narcissistic to the point of manipulating everyone in her life because she’s like totally unable to cope with a traumatic childhood, and even lashes out at people she loves, underneath all that is someone who cares about other people. She is not in a good place right now, and us trying to find her wasn’t helping.”  
“Woah, sorry,” Hector said, somewhat defensively. He reflects a little bit, “You know what, I guess you have a point there. I can imagine this is stressful for you. I’m stressed out too, I’m worried about Josh…but I guess I wasn’t being completely fair about Rebecca.”  
Heather relaxed, letting go of the death grip she had on her burrito. “It’s cool. I think I am a little out of it. I think I need to go home, where I hope there are no longer random strangers.”  
“Oh, okay,” Hector said, clearly crestfallen.  
“Don’t take it personally, I just have some shit I need to work through man. I’ll see you around.”  
“Alright!” he responded, a smile creeping back onto his face. “See you around Velma.”  
Heather smiled slightly and made her way home.  
The next day, Heather got a text from Valencia.  
“Hey Heather- Can you come meet me for boba? I want to talk to you about something. Nothing serious, 2 p.m.?”  
For a second she thought about how it was a little weird that Valencia wanted to hang out alone, but not being one to overthink this kind of thing she replied “k” and resumed binge-watching Community. Heather knew she had to move on to something else, but she continued to struggle trying to find something to commit to other than being a student. It was always so much easier to try on something new at community college. But she was not in the mood to figure that out. 

_______________________________  
At Boba Time, Heather spotted Valencia sipping on a green tea and waved. Valencia smiled and waved back. After getting her melon slush she sat down at their little round table.  
“Hey,” Heather said. “What’s up?”  
“Oh not much.” Valencia gave Heather a sly look. “So how was your “hang out” sesh with Hector and his “sweet ass”?”  
Heather cheeks immediately were tinged with pink. “It was okay I guess. He’s a nice guy or whatever, but the dude spends A LOT of time with his mom. It’s kinda cute I guess but then other times it’s like woah dude, I don’t need to know that.” Heather looked off to the side, wide-eyed, remembering some of the details of her conversation with Hector.  
Valencia grimaced, “Oh god, he didn’t start talking about the gall bladder thing-“  
“Yeaaah.”  
“Well that’s Hector for you.”  
“You didn’t ask me to come out here to talk about Hector did you?”  
Valencia laughed, clearly a little bit nervous.  
“You’re right, I didn’t. I’m glad you could meet me actually. I really needed to talk to someone about the stuff that Rebecca said the other day about me and I didn’t know who else to talk to,” Valencia admitted, swirling what was left of the ice cubes in her drink.  
“You know she didn’t mean any of that right? Like she is not acting herse-“  
“I know, I know. But it got me thinking. I think she is right, a little bit, about me wanting to plan my dream wedding. It’s certainly not because no one wants to marry me. I mean, come on, look at me! I do think that I kind of found something special though, when I was planning her wedding.” Heather’s stomach tightened a little bit, to her surprise. “I thinking I want to be a wedding planner! I have finally found something I’m passionate about and I think I need to go after it. Yoga is fine and all, but this is different.”  
Heather felt a little wave of disappointment, but she brushed it off.  
“So what do you think?” Valencia asked. Heather had zoned out and forgotten to respond.  
“Yeah, I mean I think you should do it.”  
“Really? I mean you don’t just think it was because I was planning what I wanted?”  
“No. You’re like, kind of amazing at it. You’re super bossy, but in like a way where I feel like it’s clear what you need from me? And you’re like, reaaally nitpicky, but you have a vision, you know?”  
Valencia arched one of her eyebrows, “Well those were some backhanded compliments.”  
Heather shrugged. She was still thinking about how what Valencia said earlier left her short of breath.  
“But I know I can trust you to be honest. Actually, that brings me to a different point.”  
Heather fidgeted with her bracelets.  
“I know you have been confused about what you want in the future and that you don’t really have any direction.”  
“Thanks,” Heather retorted flatly.  
“What I mean to say is that you did a really good job being my assistant, and I want you to come work for me, once it is all up and running!”  
“Wow,” Heather said, in a monotone voice, but with undeniable excitement.  
“I mean I know it’s a lot to ask, and I know you’re still figuring things out, but I actually don’t hate spending a lot of time with you, and yeah. I’ll let you think about it.”

 

_______________  
It was nice of Valencia to make her that kind of offer and give her time to mull it over, but Heather couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or more accurately, she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she didn’t know what she wanted to do in general, didn’t know if she wanted to become an assistant wedding planner, and Valencia. Ugh, like she need one more thing to be unsure about. I mean, could she even consider something other than friendship with Valencia? Would Valencia consider the same with her? Shouldn’t she be focused on what was going on with Rebecca being out of town with no new information? What about Hector? Okay, never mind about Hector. Her head was swirling.  
She remembered one day while she worked with Valencia when they could not stop laughing about a typo in the text she got from the florist- they only referred to her as Heathor, for no reason. Valencia still sometimes called her Heathor in private to make her laugh.  
Though Valencia could be acerbic (especially when she was stressed out) she also would randomly pay Heather a genuine compliment. Plus, her attitude was rarely directed at Heather, it seemed to just be her façon d´être. That was a phrase she learned in her French 102. I mean she could be really fucking annoying too…But this was getting to be too much for Heather to handle anymore.  
She went back to that burrito place for takeout and called it a night.

___________  
The next day, Valencia texted Heather again.  
“Hey girl! Do you want to go get juice?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Heather sent back right away.  
They met mid-morning at a yoga studio/juice bar, which Heather hated less than she thought she would.  
“So, have you given the wedding planning business anymore thought?” Valencia asked.  
“Yeah, I have, I’m just…uh, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.”  
“Why not?!” Valencia pouted.  
“Look um, I’m not super sure if I should even…”  
Valencia looked at her inquisitively. “What’s going on?”  
“Uhhhh, okay so I think I might like you like you and I don’t know what I want to do in the future but it’s probably not a good idea for me to into business with you when I like am pretty sure about that feeling and yeah okay I’m going to go now.” Heather grabbed her stuff quickly and speed walked out the door before Valencia could say anything. Valencia sat there, dumbfounded. 

\---------  
Heather did not sleep well that night. She felt stupid for having talked about her feelings and for jeopardizing their friendship. Not that she really knew if she could be friends like before, what with this realization anyway.  
Interrupting her thought was a knock on the door.  
“No one’s here!” she yelled.  
“Heather, I know you’re in there, let me in!” Valencia shouted back.  
“Fine.” Heather reluctantly opened the door.  
“Look, I know you don’t really want to talk about it, and I know expressing your own feelings isn’t your favorite, but I think we should talk.”  
“Okay, well, I made it all up and there’s nothing else we need to talk about because it’s not real, so....”  
“Right, because I’m not a total catch. Sure. Well, anyway, if you come to your senses we can get boba again sometime. Bye Heather,” Valencia said, shrugging and walking away.  
“Wait.” Valencia stopped walking, but didn’t turn around.  
“Yeah. Let’s like…get coffee,” Heather said as casually as she could, hands in her pockets, leaning back on her heels. Valencia had turned around and grinned.  
“Sounds good Heathor. I’ll text you,” and with that Valencia walked away.  
Heather smiled. She could hardly believe that just happened. Her heartbeat was going a mile per minute. She may not have everything figured out, but at least she felt strongly about this, for now.


End file.
